


White Honey

by Dark_Frejya



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, RPF, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: Waking up the morning after you lost your virginity to Henry, you muse of the night before while feeling hungry for more.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Reader, Henry Cavill & You
Kudos: 30





	White Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written by anon request on Tumblr. Slight, gentle-rough. Many thanks to @agniavateira for the beta!

Pale sunlight shone through an ocean of white linens that draped around you securely. The surroundings still felt like a misty collection of dreams: mellow and saccharine, holding you in their embrace. Yet, a throbbing twinge at the apex of your body welcomed you into a newly-found awakening. 

You were no longer a virgin. 

Every muscle strained to remind you of said “stolen” innocence. Looking down your naked form, bruises peered in return. Dull, purple fingerprints covered your breasts, hips, and thighs; each mark indicating the blood vessels that ruptured under Henry’s greed and desire. 

You stifled a pained groan, reaching a hand between your aching thighs to soothe another throb that quaked your sore mound. Henry tried to be tender, at least when he unravelled your seams and penetrated you for the first time. But his size and weight were both generous; once he began moving, all control was lost. He was drawn into you in a daze, adoring the reaches of you with every jerk of his hips. 

It was as if he just stepped into heaven and yearned to fill his soul with every inch of it. 

Sanctified in a primal dance, you made passionate love. His thrusts were slow but rough, unaware of his strength and of the fire in his blood that drove him to get more and more. Your words made no sense, neither did the beating of your heart. Though breathless gasps told a story: You needed this emotion to go on like an endless ocean, with your legs engulfing him tightly, pulling him deeper until your bodies became laced together in euphoria. 

A soft blush stained your cheeks at the memory, and your flesh felt ablaze again. The man who claimed your virginity was asleep by your side radiating warmth, inviting you to bask in his pungent musk. Feeling a soft longing, you sneaked a quick glimpse, watching how his furry chest rose slightly in his sleep. His scent was still on you, and yours was on him; it was as if you’ve been carried by the calming breeze, floating in a sea of creamy light.

A foolish smile tugged at your lips, and you shook your head at yourself, feeling unbelievably immature and frivolously in love. You rolled on your side, wincing at the soreness in your core while determined to sneak out of his bed. 

A firm grip pulled you back beneath the covers into the hardness of Henry’s broad chest. 

Low and pleasant, his groan tumbled in your ear like a bear awakening from his slumber. His torso entirely covered your spine, making your heart flutter as your skin grazed together, and his heat embraced you. 

“Morning kitten,” Henry murmured, voice still husky from sleep. 

It was as if you were already together for a hundred years, his lips and hands felt familiar as they secured you. He dotted your exposed neck with languid kisses and cradled your jaw between his stark fingers that painted an invisible pattern on your jawline. 

“Hi,” you replied coyly and grinned to yourself, trying to shake off an onslaught of giggles as his stubble tickled. Entangled limb to limb, you felt small. Henry wrapped himself around you, declaring you as his through the language of his body. His knees pushed between the back of your thighs, forcing your legs open which accidentally elicited a dry whimper of pain out of your throat. Embarrassment burned in your cheeks; it was enough that he made you cry out as he tore through your seal the very night before. There was no need for another embarrassing vocal reminder. 

“Aww sweetheart,” Henry cooed, pushing you to lie flat on your back while he shuffled to lean on his elbow. His blue gaze focused on your blushing face, a comforting grin tugging his lips. He bumped his nose against yours before offering a chaste kiss.

“You’re sore?" 

You nodded quietly, watching as he raised a hand and placed it on your sternum. The air left you at once, lungs shuddering as the pads of his fingers glided down your supple skin. His big blues followed, watching how you sunk and caved, bound to his strokes like a tamed lioness.

"Was I too rough?”

“No…” You replied and pressed your chin into his shoulder shyly. “Maybe a bit, but you’re just…” You never thought your cheeks could burn this much. “You’re really big, and everything kinda hurts right now.”

“I’m so sorry,” he answered sincerely as he leaned to brush his lips over your nipple ever so delicately. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Your eyes fluttered shut, your breath suddenly shallow. It felt so natural to feel his mouth on your skin as if it always belonged there. Flowing down your abdomen, he left wet markings that felt chilled upon his departure while his large palm smoothed itself down your apex. Fingers etched at your ripe cherry, massaging gently to soothe your discomfort. 

Immediately, you flinched. No one touched you there, no one but Henry. And he was the man you pined for, perhaps your entire life, without even knowing so. 

When he held you, it was as if every cell came to life, tingling as both past and present blend into a sweet whirlpool of physical touch and emotions.

“Good?” He asked, his thumb sensually circling your pearl. 

“Good.” You hummed, arching on the mattress as more kisses followed down the long trail of your torso. Henry attempted to take your distress away as he tasted your body. His loving lips coated every bruise while his palm rubbed your swollen womanhood protectively. 

You jolted as you felt something wet snake down your navel, briefly realizing it was his warm, skilful tongue that descended gracefully to the valley of your pelvis. Henry was specifically enthused to work the magic of his mouth on you, as proven many nights before. He made love to you with nothing but his tongue, drinking from the fountain between your thighs. 

No one made you come like this before, thrusting and grasping onto the sheets with desperation as another orgasm rocked its way through your body. In your mind, you screamed for him to fuck you already. But even if you did vocalize your desire, he’d wait.

Henry wanted you right when you both stood at the edge of frustration. 

Grasping your legs, he unwrapped you once again, folding them up while settling in-between. The mixture of brownish-pink dried blood and semen was evident beneath your behind. You hid your face beneath your hands and shook your head in protest as you peered down and noticed what Henry discovered. 

He chuckled at your response and pressed his lips to your inner thigh. “Don’t worry”, he said, trying to reassure you. “It’s a nice something to remind me of my first time with you." 

"No, it’s embarrassing.” You retorted, your answer muffled by your palms. A moan broke out of your lips as Henry’s mouth lined your inner thighs, dangerously inching toward your sacred entrance. You shivered as you felt him huffing against your slit.

“Hen…” you called out, your legs visibly trembling in his grasp. He hardly minded your state, intent on making the burn inside you subside. It only ignited a different type of warmth, and as his lips found yours. 

You felt the fire rise again, drenching your core with want, the void within calling to be filled. 

You ached for **him**.

“I need you,” you begged, your fingers reaching the messy bundle of dark curls that grazed your torso as he held his mouth at the edge of your groin. “I need you inside me.”

The air pushed out of your lungs as Henry dragged you down to meet him, massive and brooding. He soared from above, his groin resting between your spread legs. One hand pressed the side of your body while the other seized his shaft and bobbed it between your lust-coated folds.

“Are you sure?” he asked, but you felt as if it was nothing but mere courtesy as he already teased the tip of his erection at your now deflowered sleek. Panting with exhilaration, you nodded frantically, desperate for the cure of the sudden loneliness inside you. 

You were reduced to vocal begging, mewls coming out from your throat while your talons reached to scratch as his shoulders.

“Please, please.”

Answering your plea, he pressed himself between your silken petals, carefully driving into your ripe haven. Slowly, an inch at a time, rediscovering the kingdom that he now owned. 

It still felt like the first time; your hot mouths hovered agape onto one another, exchanging loud gasps, astonished by the union. 

“Henry!” you mewled his name, your nails sinking deep into his back. Your canal was still too taut, too raw. The awkward sting inside made your thighs clench around his hips, and you couldn’t help but tear. 

There was a war between pleasure and pain inside you.

Sheathed all the way in, he stilled inside you. Immediately, reached to kiss your temples, collecting the tears that escaped your closed eyes. He whispered something in your ear while wrapping his arm around your back and drew you near.

You couldn’t make sense of it as all you could think of was how his large cock pulsated between your closing walls.

Opening your eyes, you saw him staring down at you with love burning in his gaze. His lips were a tad gaping, quivering ever so slightly as if he meant to speak but couldn’t find the words.

There was no need to say it, though. You both felt it, and your response was the wider spread of your hips as you attempted to take him deeper, and the snake-like squirm as you pulled against him. Henry followed, his hand fisting your hair as he began to stroke you within, grunting as he felt the pull of your body. 

“You feel amazing,” he panted as your walls wrapped around him rhythmically, sucking him deeper like an ocean sinking a ship, threatening to never let go. But he welcomed his demise, letting himself drown into your mysterious depths. 

The serene ocean of sheets turned into a humid whirlpool of sweat and groans. You pushed against him with desperation, a whimpering mess. Your breasts squeezed at the wall of his chest, and your bodies slammed with demand while your groin shifted upward. 

Fire began to spill from your gut as your clit grazed against the bone of his groin. Henry continued to move harder into you, stretching you to accommodate him with every push and shove. Yet, you could only feel your body fighting to grip onto him more. He groaned in your ear, his face buried in your neck while his body continued to crush you.

The stroke of his hairy abdomen against your belly made you shiver; you felt yourself being consumed by the flames that spread throughout your soul. Once more, you experienced the type of wholeness that made you sob.

This love made you weak and fearful of how intensely you felt. 

Blackness fell on your sight and behind your eyes; golden butterflies spread their wings as you ascended into euphoria. Coming undone you cried his name and reached to grab the cheeks of his behind, clutching them hard urging him to fill you.

“Come inside me,” you begged, peering at him through a veil of tears. “I want you to fill me, please." 

Henry snapped, pulsating hot inside you. He rode you earnestly, the muscles of his behind flexing inward and you could sense him swelling bigger and pulsating as his climax drew near.

An onslaught of grunts and animalistic roars tore from his throat. Henry’s chest lifted from yours, and he threw his head back as he spilled himself, pumping you full of his hot seed. His cum felt like a soothing warm lake of honey inside you, taking the very last tendrils of pain away. 

Humming to yourself you tried to relax, hugging the bear of a man on top of you. Your hearts still fluttered as the pleasure lingered, surrounding you both in a euphoric aura. As the air shook through your lungs and your tears dried, you kissed his cheek and moved your lips to whisper in his ear.

"I think I kinda like it when you hurt me…" 

Henry growled gently, shifting his head slightly to brush his lips against yours and bump your noses together.

"Well it’s a good thing that we have all weekend to ourselves, we can stay in bed and test some… boundaries. Shall we?" 


End file.
